Bring Me Back to You
by Kay3
Summary: Inu-Yasha is gone. Kagome is heart broken. but she can bring him back with the amulet of life..can she stand the perilous journey to bring her love back to her, in turn saving her heart and soul from being lose forever.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome could see him. In the highest tree he sat arms folded, with that familiar look of pride on his face. His silver hair swaying in the breeze. Tetsusaiga in it scabard rested in his arms. He turned. His golden eyes bore into her . the gaze tore at her heart, pulled at her soul. then the shadow vanished.  
  
"Ugh! why can i get him out of my head? After so long I cant forget him." She looked towards the God tree near the shrine  
  
"Why must you haunt me like this?" she whispered barely audible  
  
Then she heard him "You promise , Kagome?"  
  
She could see him now. even smell him....... feel him  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha. I will always come back to you......no matter how far..how long....I crossed time to meet you and i will never let that slip away."  
  
Her own words echoed back to her....deep in her heart she could feel the emotion bound to them.....  
  
It seemed she spoke those words just yesterday...but in reality it had been years ago, two years in fact. She hadnt kept her promise..she let him slip away.. Her hurt and anger got the better of her...and she failed him...When he needed her to save him from his blinding love for Kikiyo..and from his toughest opponant(sp).....himself.  
  
"The time i was overcome with the weakness of out of control emotion..." a lone tear ran down her soft cheek. she wispered into the wind...."you paid with your life"  
  
Her mother came out of the house. "Kagome come inside, you'll catch cold"  
  
The tear fell. "Yes mother." she said ,trying to sound as normal as possible  
  
Like any mother , hers knew better. Two years ago Kagome climbed out of the well for the last time he shoulders slumped in defeat........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO YEARS BEFORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -"Kagome what happened" Her mother looked at the girl all bloody and bruised tears stained her young cheeks -"Kagome...?" he mother asked more worriedly...she walked towards her daughter slowly . She never expected to see what she did..She did not see her daughter...her daughter always had a look of determination on her face always held her head high no matter what the situation came to...But this..this person she saw was just a shell of what had been..the light that once danced in her eves was gone...replaced with a neverending darkness...What had taken the light , the will to go on ,out of her child's eyes.  
  
She covered her shocked mouth in realization "a love lost"  
  
Kagome turned ,her eyes empty "I ..I failed him" she sobbed  
  
And with that she ran into the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her daughter had never been the same... Kagome tried her best to hide her sorrow and act as before but she could not hide anything from her mother.. Mrs Higurashi looked towards the heavens...."Oh Kami...the the man that stole my daughter's heart find his way back to her" She turned and went inside after her daughter had entered.  
  
Up in the God tree the spirit looked down..its golden eyes following his love inside her home. "You could never fail me Kagome" it whispered into the approaching night 


	2. the touch

******Hey guys thanks for the reviews they really give me inspiration to write! I m glad you like the story so far :)..Im not sure how long this fic will be im just making it up as i go along.....if you want you can Email at :Paradoxdoche@aol.com or at Encantar7777@aol.com .You can also just IM me. I would like communication with the readers..you can send me your ideas for future chapters or maybe future stories. Peace and Love -Kara ******************************************************************** Chapter 2 The Touch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The screaming tea kettle had snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm another long day" she thought to herself as she poured the the hot water  
  
Tea always seemed to calm her...The taste of pepperment and ginger on her tounge. Peppermint an ginger..she thought of thoses two lovely smells laced together. They brought her back to Kaede's hut in the villiage.  
  
In her mind Kagome could see old Kaede stooped over the fire, making some sort of potion with her herbs. Shippo....playing with Kirara(sp) over in the corner.Sango in another corner of the room snoring lightly...she would always try to nap as far as she could from Miroku, whos hands always seemed to wander where the shouldn't. Kagome chuckled . The memory of her friends always kept what was left of her heart warm... Then she could see Inu-Yasha searching though her backpack trying to find his Ramen..............  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."his name rolled off her lip as smooth as the finest silk The sadness she always felt grew stronger..It seemed to keep her together when the realities of life tried to tear her apart....  
  
"Kagome!" Sota ran down to the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting .he took a seat at the table. "Kagome we have...to leave now...to get......to school.....on time...." he said in between bites..no inbetween moment of inhalation of his food  
  
She smiled at her little brother.."Hai...well come on then squirt..i'll be waiting by the car." she said as she picked up her keys and ruffled his hair.  
  
She was awarded with a small glare from her brother..She laughed. he was at that are when boys started to care about their appearence....a bit  
  
She walked out to her car , keys in hand....then she heard it.  
  
"Kagome...." the voice whispered  
  
Stunned she turned around quickly seeing no one  
  
"Kagome " it whispered again the voice it sounded familiar  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." she whispered unsurely  
  
Silence followed  
  
The spirit was in shock. She had heard him! But how ? He was dead. Wasnt he? Yes . He reassured himself he remembered dying..not pleasently either. But how? He got closer to his miko, pressing one clawed hand against her soft cheek.She shivered at the touch...she could feel him too..  
  
Kagome felt as if something had souched her cheek but nothing was there. "Oh well..so much for day dreams" she said to herself  
  
Walking towards the open front door she yelled "Sota! Come on . We're going to be late if you dont hurry up" She turned going towards her white toyota .  
  
Inu-Yasha was still in shock as the little boy rushed past him jumping into the car .They pulled off and were out of sight in moments  
  
"bring me back to you Kagome" he said quietly...this was his small prayer. maybe she would finally hear it.  
  
He knew they're love has been strong enough to transcend time....but now hw knew it could even transcend death 


	3. The Dreams

SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I have not updated in like a week! But school has been hell! My grades have gotten a bit low so I need to pull them up before the year is over. That means I need to do more studyingUGH!!! Plus I have course slection for next year and I'm going to be loaded with work next year(6 majors, 2 minors yikes!!) Oh well Im going to try to make time for my fanfiction....Im investing in a laptop so i can probably post from school!yay! Plus on top of all my luck I got really sick today. so Im' going to try to post ch. 3 tonight. Ok so i'll get to work on chaper 3 , which i started in physics class. haha :) hope you like it!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Kara OK FINALLY CHAPTER 3!!!(WHICH I WROTE IN PHYSICS CLASS HAHA) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 The Dreams  
  
For Kagome, night was one of the hardest times, since his death. She didnt have daily tasks to distract her from her thoughts. Her dreams were always filled with memories of Inu - Yasha's death. Her demons would never escape here even when she tried to hide in the far cornners of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No Inu-Yasha! Don't" Kagome screamed, right before Kikyo's arrow peirced her right arm. She stumbled backward finding support against the well. as the pain slowly ebbed She looked up to see Kikyo take Inu-Yasha into her embrace.Inu- Yasha could not resist her. Kagome felt hurt and angry  
  
Her emotions choked and paralized her. She turned away from the sight as tears stung her eyes. She turned back in time to watch in horror as she saw Kikyo take one of her purifying arrows and stab him in the heart.  
  
He staggered back away from Kikyo and turned towards Kagome as his eyes showed that he just registed what happened to him. His eyes were wide as he plaed his hand over his breast. He looked to the blood, his blood that now stained his hand. He looked ijnto Kagome's eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" as he stumbeled and fell into her arms.  
  
"Hold me" he whispered in a pained voice. She did as she was asked and held him close his face burried in her chest.  
  
Kikyo walked toward him "Your life is MINE Inu-Yasha." she yelled as she plunged her dagger into his back.  
  
"Noooooo!" Kagome screamed as she watched his eyes go lifeless  
  
Kagome screamed in anguish as she rose , giving Kikyo a hateful stare. She summoned all the power she had within her and aimed it towards Kikyo..A red light surrounded Kagome and the winds picked up.  
  
Kikyo stared in awe at the girls power. Kikyo's surprise lasted but a moment as she was torn to peices from the great power that came from her reincarnation. The power of the blast knocked Kagome into the darkness well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome" a voice whispered in the darkness of her dream. She looked around her seeing no one.  
  
"Kagome" the whisper came again..She recognized it as Inu-Yasha's voice  
  
She turned to her right to be met by golden eyes that bore into her gray-blue ones.  
  
"Inu-Yasha....!" she whispered in surprise  
  
"Yes Kagome, It's me." he said taking her into a love-filled hug "Kagome..listen to me..You have not failed me..dont blame my death on yourself..there was nothing you could do . it was my stupidity that killed me.." His eyes tore into hers. She started to sob.  
  
"Shhhhh..dont cry" he said as he hugged her tighter "Kagome there is a way for you to bring me back"  
  
Her head shot up. "What?!?How?!?" she exclaimed  
  
"Go to Kaede she will explain it to you. I will be very dangerous and testing but I'm sure you can handle it.Now I must go . My time here grows short" he let go of here and started to walk into the darkness.  
  
"Inu-Yasha dont leave me !" she she cried grabbing his arm.  
  
He turned and cupped her face in his hands. "Feh..silly girl..I'm always with you" he said as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
he turned and walked again into the darkness of her dream. Kagome woke with a start"I must go back" she said to herself as she started to head towards th well. 


End file.
